herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Commander
The Commander (also known as Steve Stronghold) is one of the two tritagonists and a superhero who lives in a suburban lifestyle and work as real estate agent under the name Steve Stronghold. Steve works with his wife Josie also known as Jetstream. The Commander and Jetstream are considered to be the greatest superheros ever. They have a son, Will who is currently attending Sky High. The Commander is featured in the film Sky High. The Commander is portrayed by Kurt Russell. Personality The Commander is heroic and kind, as per expected of one of the world's greatest Supers. He is also caring and loving, especially when it comes down to family members. History The Commander's father also had powers and was a superhero. The Commander attended Sky High. Using his super strength he was assigned to Hero Class. After graduation, he was paired with All American Boy who became his sidekick. After Will's first day of school, The Commander entrusts Will with the 'key' to the family's Secret Sanctum (after promising that he will never bring anyone else there); the place where all the family's trophies of past victories are kept, including a strange device called the Pacifier. The Commander tells Will about how the Pacifier was taken from his arch-enemy supervillain, Royal Pain, after he and Jetstream defeated her. Gwen Grayson meets the Strongholds and invites them to be the recipients of the very first Hero of the Year Award, which will be presented at the Sky High Homecoming Dance. The Commander and Jetstream accept and go to Sky High when the event happens. During Gwen's presentation of the award, it is revealed that she is Royal Pain and she unveils the Pacifier, now with Stitches by her side. The Commander, Jetstream and many others attempt to stop her, but she turns them back into infants. After Royal Pain is defeated, the Commander is depacified along with everyone else. Role in the Film The Commander is first seen taking down a monstrous robot with Jetstream. After Will's first day of school at Sky High, The Commander entrusts Will with the key to the family's Secret Sanctum (after Will promises that he will never bring anyone else there); the place where all the family's trophies of past victories are kept, including a strange device called the Pacifier. The Commander tells Will about how the Pacifier was taken from his arch-enemy supervillain, Royal Pain, after he and Jetstream defeated her. Later on, Gwen Grayson meets the Strongholds and invites them to be the recipients of the very first Hero of the Year Award, which will be presented at the Sky High Homecoming Dance. The Commander and Jetstream accept and go to Sky High when the event happens. During Gwen's presentation of the award, it is revealed that she is Royal Pain and she unveils the Pacifier, now with Stitches by her side. The Commander, Jetstream and many others attempt to stop her, but she turns them back into infants. After Royal Pain is defeated, the Commander is depacified along with everyone else. Gallery Sky High 47.jpeg Sky High 46.jpeg Sky High 45.jpeg 10925-2400x1596crop0.jpeg D4B50F66-88E6-4F74-B78C-CF2F70A75AB4.jpeg Commander_Stronghold.jpeg The_Commander_Boulder.jpeg The_Commander_Fire.jpeg The_Commander_Giant_Octopus.jpeg Commander_and_Jetstream_with_Pacifier.jpeg Sky-High-Kurt-Russell-Kelly-Preston.jpeg Ecole-fantastique-2005-04-g.jpeg Navigation __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Spouses Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Outright Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Hope Bringer Category:Passionate Learners Category:Brutes